


Cafune

by rizzleseverywhere



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzleseverywhere/pseuds/rizzleseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane needs comfort, Maura can give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafune

She knew it. After this case, that put them on a run after a killer for almost 2 weeks and left 2 families without her children, Maura knew that her girlfriend couldn't stay alone tonight. But then why she believed in Jane when she said that everything was alright? Maybe the detective stubbornness was rubbing off on her.

It was 3am and Maura had woke up with her cell phone ringing and after hearing Jane sobbing on the phone, the doctor was on the way to the brunette's apartment.

Using her spare key, Maura made herself inside the little place and called Jane with a soft voice so she wasn't startled.

Nothing.

Getting in the dark bedroom, her heart broke when the lights were on and she could see Jane in the corner of the room, with her knees on her chest, head down and arms embracing herself.

"Jane…." Maura stopped in the middle of the way, waiting to Jane for recognizing. "Jane?" the words let her mouth with a little more force.

"I…why…" Jane's voice was hoarse because of all the crying and with this struggle to talk Maura saw the sign she needed and sit down, making Jane put her head on the doctor's lap. "God…this case was awful..."

"I know honey. I was there remember? But you got the bad guy, Jane. You made justice and the two families got closure." Maura then started to caress Jane's face, going to her arms, backing and ending on her hair. There she stood, tenderly, trying to make all of the horrors to be drained by her hands.

"I just….I just need a little time. Than-..Thank you.."

"For what?"

"For coming"

"I love you. I'll always come here when you need. But the next time I'll not even leave ok?" Maura stated with a little smile.

"ok…I….I was stubborn. Sorry" A sheepish smile appeared.

"So….want to get back to bed?"

"No….just….keep doing this…" Jane then closed her eyes and sighed while Maura continued her ministration in Jane's hair. After a few minutes in silence Jane heard a slight chuckle.

"What?"

"Did you know that in Brazil they have a word for this?"

"For…what?" Jane asked still with her eyes closed.

"What I'm doing in your hair…"

"oh…cool. And obviously you know that. So….what is it?"

"They call it cafuné…"

"Ca…cafuné? Ha….it's a funny word" Jane then opened her eyes and stared at her lover.

"It's come from the quimbundo kafu'nu and it means that, the act of tenderly running your fingers through someone's hair"

"I still say it's a funny word…cafuné…huh? I like it"

"So…let's go to bed and I'll continue it" the couple stood up and got under the blankets. Jane embraced Maura putting her head in the doctor's shoulder and the blond was back to her ministration, moving her hands tenderly. "Everything is going to be alright sweetheart"

Jane just sighed and was already going into oblivion when a murmur came from her

"Will you always make me cafuné, Maura?"

"Every time you need it, Jane…every time."


End file.
